Thomas And Friends: My Written Episodes
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: I was very impressed with the way season 17 performed and how Andrew Brenner's writing team were able to pull of a series of great episodes and bring back such nostalgia. What I am writing a series of Thomas stories which I hope will be successful so once you get a chance to read, please review on an accurate rating out of 10 so that I can improve upon writing future stories.
1. Duncan's Fussy Friend

**Short Synopsis: it's Duncan's first day at the Blue Mountain Quarry and Elizabeth breaks down after delivering coal to all the narrow gauge engines. So Duncan takes her across the Island to the Steamworks but they argue so much about directions that Elizabeth's remarks make Duncan full of his own ideas.**

**Moral: the best way to get the job done is to work together.**

(Duncan chuffing up the mountains to the Blue Mountain Quarry)

_Duncan is a little narrow gauge engine. He is painted golden yellow with gold and black lining. Like all of his friends up in the hills, he has his name painted on him and is No. 6 of The Thin Controller's engines. Duncan arrived on Sodor as a spare engine after Peter Sam had an accident with some trucks._

(Flashback sequence of the trucks running down towards Peter Sam, whose eyes are closed as they crash into him)

_But when he came to the Island, he tried to learn rock 'n roll and this made him difficult to work with among his peers. But Duncan was on his way into the Blue Mountain Quarry after a while from working at the slate mines._

(Flashback sequence of Duncan shunting trucks at the slate mine)

_Duncan hated this job more than any other job and he was rude to those engines who couldn't make the job any quicker for him._

(Flashback sequence of Duncan backing down on his trucks near Rusty, Skarloey and Rheneas, re-enacting 'Dunkin' Duncan')

**Duncan:** I'm a plain-speaking engine, you know. So collect yer trucks and be quick aboot it. (whistling and chuffing away)

**Rheneas:** Bossy boots!

**Skarloey:** Pushy puffer!

_Neither of the engines liked Duncan telling him what to do but Rusty understood._

**Rusty:** Don't worry, you too. Duncan only wants to get back to the bustle of the junction and we three are helping him.

_Duncan dreaded the thought of working at the slate mine and the way the winch hauls up trucks, loading them with slate and bringing them back down again. And his attitude towards his friends made him a very misunderstood engine indeed. Duncan was excited about working at the Blue Mountain Quarry for the first time but when he arrived, he was already in a hurry._

(Duncan chuffs between Skarloey and Rheneas)

**Duncan:** G'day, ya two. My work resides up here now. Sorry I can't chat. Must get to work right away. (whistling and chuffing away)

_Rheneas and Skarloey were astounded. They had never seen Duncan like this in a long time._

**Rheneas:** Oh, deary me, Skarloey. Have you ever seen an engine in such a hurry like that?

**Skarloey:** Not in a long time, Rheneas. Duncan best be careful up here before he gets himself into trouble again.

_Rusty the little diesel heard what the engines were saying and stopped._

**Rusty:** Duncan's just happy to be working here. It's always been his dream to work up in a bustling place like this.

**Rheneas:** Maybe you're right, Rusty. I just hope that he doesn't cause any trouble.

**Skarloey:** (sighing) Strictly between us, Rheneas, I think you said that late enough as it is.

(Rusty, Rheneas and Skarloey laugh)

_It was no surprise that Duncan's behaviour reflected as Skarloey foretold. As busy as he was shunting trucks into place, he began ordering the other engines around._

(Duncan chuffs between Sir Handel and Peter Sam)

**Duncan:** Come on, you two. Let's get these trucks up to the incline and quickly.

_With that, Duncan pushed his trucks toward Owen while Sir Handel and Peter Sam stood back with amazement. Luke came by._

**Luke:** So we have a new recruit up here in the quarry. He seems to be very energetic indeed.

**Sir Handel:** Ah, Luke. Duncan's nicer then he lets on but he can be rather clumsy as well.

**Luke:** In what ways? I see no real harm in him.

**Peter Sam:** There is no real harm in Duncan but his tendency to get his work done quicker and rush us makes a difficult engine to work with.

**Luke:** (sighing) I understand.

_Duncan stopped with his trucks inches from the incline and he looked up at Owen who looked back down at him and smiled._

**Owen:** Hello there, Duncan. My name is Merrick.

**Duncan:** Grand thing I met ya, Merrick. Could you load these trucks up with slate and bring them back down for me to take away

**Owen:** Yes, indeed. With every desire in my heart.

**Duncan:** Good then. An' be quick aboot it too.

_Owen was flattered. He had never met an engine with so much energy but he realized how eager Duncan was to get the job done. Duncan was about to shunt all his truck into the incline when The Thin Controller, Mr. Percival, approached him._

**Percival:** I know that you must be very eager to work here, Duncan. But Sir Topham himself asked to keep a close eye on you and I must confer on the fact that Owen can only take one truck up at a time and one truck only. Are we clear?

**Duncan:** Yes, sir. If the job takes me hours.

**Percival:** Good then. All in good time, Duncan. Elizabeth will be up here soon with The Fat Controller to bring you and the other engines your coal so I'd make a good impression if I were you.

**Duncan:** Yes, sir. I will.

_It took a while for Owen to bring each of Duncan's trucks up the incline to fill them up with slate and bring them down but Duncan's desire to stay at the Blue Mountain Quarry evoked his patience enough until the final truck was bought down the incline, ready for Duncan to take away._

**Duncan:** Well, it's aboot time but thanks anyway, Owen. (whistling and chuffing away)

**Owen:** No problem, Duncan. Be careful with those trucks now.

_Quickly, Duncan switched tracks and buffered up to his slate trucks as the shunter flagged him down._

**Shunter:** It seems that I'm not finished coupling these trucks together. You'll have to wait, Duncan.

**Driver:** He's right, old boy. Besides, the job won't take long. We'll have our trucks ready to go in no time at all.

_And Duncan's driver was right. It wasn't long before Duncan pulled his trucks away from the incline and left them in a siding._

**Duncan:** Job done. Now it's time for the next load.

_Just as Duncan said that, he saw Elizabeth The Vintage Lorry struggling up the hill, breathing and panting with every last puff she had. Duncan chuckled as she stopped beside him._

**Duncan:** I know it's a heavy load of coal and that yer a 'vintage' lorry, Elizabeth, but you puff any faster then that?

_This made Elizabeth cross._

**Elizabeth:** I came up here as fast as I could, Duncan, old chap, so I will not stand for any of your nonsense. Besides, if only The Fat Controller actually knew how to drive hence the fact that I'm indeed his first truck, he'd get me here quicker then you can haul ten slate trucks up the incline and down.

(The Fat Controller walks out of Elizabeth and walks up to Duncan as Merrick loads the coal from Elizabeth into the empty trucks)

**TFC:** It's good to see that you've been to shunt all those slate trucks from the time you have been here, Duncan, but just remember that working in this quarry involves patience.

**Duncan:** Yes, sir. And patience has been my main concern so far. Just ask my controller.

(The Thin Controller arrives on his bike and listens to Duncan and Sir Topham Hatt's

conversation)

**Percival:** Yes, indeed. Duncan has worked hard since he came but he does need to work on his tendency to get the job over with which might reflect his work in future.

(The Fat Controller looks sternly at Duncan who smiles back at him)

**TFC:** I see. Well, I better get back to work with my own engines. Winston's waiting for me back at my house. (climbing into Elizabeth's driving seat) Come on, Elizabeth. Let's go.

**Elizabeth:** Right away, sir. (starts up her engine and the sounds seemingly dies down)

_Elizabeth tried to move but her engine seemed to fail. The Fat Controller started her up again a few more times over but nothing seemed to work. Elizabeth had broken down._

**Elizabeth:** Oh, Topham, sir. My engine seems to have failed.

**TFC:** Oh, dear, Elizabeth. It seems that I might have pushed you too hard up this mountain.

**Elizabeth:** (sighing) Oh, indeed, sir. Perhaps a bit too hard.

**TFC:** (sighing) Old days, Elizabeth. Remember the old days before you came out of that shed.

**Elizabeth:** Oh, you pushed me just as hard before then.

_The Thin Controller chuckled._

**Percival:** Um, Topham, instead of having a friendly argument with Elizabeth, why don't we find one of my engines to take her down to the Steamworks.

**TFC:** Oh, what a great idea, Peregrine.

**Percival:** But how will you get back to your engines from here?

**TFC:** Not to worry. I left Edward in charge for the time being until I get back.

**Percival:** Alright then. I just need an engine to volunteer and take a break from shunting slate trucks here in the quarry. Do I have an engine to take the job?

_Duncan whistled with excitement._

**Duncan:** I'll do it, sir. I know the line down to The Fat Controller's railway like the back of my buffers.

**Percival:** You just got here, Duncan. And you're still learning your way around. Are you sure?

**Duncan:** Yes, sir.

**Percival:** That's settled then. Merrick will load Elizabeth onto a flatbed and you can go.

_Duncan was so excited that he whistled so loud that Paxton bumped his trucks in surprise._

**Paxton:** Woah, Duncan. Gave me a bit of a shock there.

**Duncan:** (chuckling) Sorry, Paxton.

_Elizabeth groaned. She had a bad feeling about Duncan taking her to the Steamworks but she was determined to live through it. It wasn't long before Merrick lifted up Elizabeth and settled her down on a flatbed. Duncan buffered to the flatbed, ready to go._

**Duncan:** Are ya ready, Elizabeth?

**Elizabeth:** I've been ready ever since I broke down.

**Duncan:** Alright, then. Let's get goin'.

**Skarloey:** (chuffing up next to Duncan) Not so fast, Duncan. You must wait for Peter Sam and the brake van.

**Duncan:** Oh, bother brake vans. They're no use at all.

**Skarloey:** They are when you're going downhill. Remember the incident at Elephant Park?

**Duncan:** (sighing) Yes, Skarloey. I do. But that was a long time ago and…

**TFC:** And that's why you are waiting for the brake van, Duncan. I will not stand for any confusion or delay on my railway today. Have I made myself clear?

**Duncan:** (sighing) Yes, sir. I'll wait for the brake van.

_And The Fat Controller walked away. It wasn't long before Peter Sam arrived and shunted the brake van behind Duncan's flatbed. After that, the brake van was coupled up and the workmen were finished tying down Elizabeth with ropes._

**Duncan:** (whistling) I'm ready.

**Elizabeth:** (honking) So am I.

_So Duncan pulled Elizabeth away and out of the quarry across Blondin' Bridge and out down the mountains through the beautiful countryside._

**Elizabeth:** So, Duncan, so do you plan on getting me to the SteamWorks and back before teatime?

**Duncan:** I'm a plain engine, Elizabeth. And I believe in plain-speaking. So we'll go in the direction that I'd rather take and that way, we can be quick aboot it.

_Duncan and Elizabeth arrived at a set of points. One led straight ahead and one led to a curve in the track._

**Driver:** We'll try the curved track first. It might give us a higher chance of going down the mountainside.

**Duncan:** Yes, sir. And hopefully there won't be any obstacles in the way either.

_So Duncan went down the curved track that led them through the trees and down the mountainside._

**Elizabeth:** Well, Duncan, I recognize this way to The Fat Controller's railway and I must confess, you've improved with your sense of directions.

**Duncan:** Huh, think nothing of it. We'll be at the SteamWorks before you know it.

_The line took them a bit down the mountain which stopped by a tunnel. Duncan remembered the last time he went through a tunnel very well and his driver examined it. Elizabeth honked her horn loudly_

**Elizabeth:** Are we going through this tunnel?

**Duncan:** No. I remember through a tunnel. Last time I was stuck for a while long.

**Driver:** Rubbish, Duncan. You got stuck in it because you tried rock 'n roll.

**Duncan:** I'm pretty the route past the Sodor Castle will be safer. We are not going through this tunnel so there.

_Duncan's driver thought this was no time to argue with him and so he backed Duncan up the hill and back to the set of points. Once the points were set straight ahead, Duncan chuffed along the line that led to the Sodor Castle. They passed by Skarloey Station where Peter Sam was with the Refreshment Lady. She was selling tea and cakes inside her tearoom on wheels._

**Elizabeth:** (sighing) Well, little man, you sure picked the perfect spot for sightseeing.

_Duncan ignored her snarky remarks, took a deep breath and looked at Peter Sam._

**Duncan:** Isn't this the way to the Castle by the lake?

**Peter Sam:** Yes, Duncan. It is.

**Refreshment Lady:** Are you trying to get down the mountain, Duncan?

**Duncan:** Yes, yes, thank you, Peter Sam. I'll be off now, thank you.

_And Duncan chuffed away as fast as he could. But Peter Sam was confused._

**Peter Sam:** Mind the viaduct, Duncan!

_But Duncan wasn't listening to Peter Sam. He was hurrying as fast as he could._

**Elizabeth:** You know, legend has it that the track along by the Castle is an old and rickety track. It might lead us to somewhere different but not in your case.

**Duncan:** I don't take that advice as a sign of plain-speaking, Elizabeth. The track by the Castle is the best way to get down the mountain to the SteamWorks.

_Elizabeth sighed with anxiety. She knew that deep down, Duncan might be wrong. Once they got to the Sodor Castle, Duncan stopped by the Castle and looked around. His driver examined the track carefully._

**Driver:** Do you really think that this is a good way to go, Duncan.

**Duncan:** Yes, sir. With every puff in my boiler.

**Elizabeth:** (sighing) Here we go again.

_And so Duncan chuffed on through the forest track until he reached the entrance to the viaduct. This is where he stopped._

**Duncan:** Hmph. You suppose I should cross this old thing.

**Elizabeth:** You can't be really useful if you don't.

_This made Duncan cross and he let out a wheesh of steam._

**Duncan:** I'll show you that I'm useful enough to get you to the SteamWorks and I will start by not going across this viaduct.

**Elizabeth:** Fine then. Would you rather take the tunnel and perform _rock 'n roll_?

**Duncan:** Now, look, you…

**Driver:** (hopping out of Duncan's cab) Enough! Both of you!

_Duncan and Elizabeth both stopped to look at him._

**Driver:** Now, Duncan. I believe that we have heard of your silly ideas for one day. It's time that Elizabeth took a turn at giving directions.

_Elizabeth felt very pleased._

**Driver:** Now, Elizabeth, where do you believe that we should go?

_Elizabeth thought for a moment and then replied._

**Elizabeth:** Across the viaduct.

**Driver:** (hopping back into Duncan's cab) Alright, Duncan. You heard her. Across the viaduct we go.

_Duncan sighed and crossed the viaduct, chuffing down into the valley below towards Rheneas station. When they got there, they found Rheneas and Skarloey with a line of empty trucks._

**Rheneas:** Duncan, Elizabeth, what are you doing down here? We thought you were going to the SteamWorks.

**Duncan:** Isn't this the way?

**Skarloey:** No, Duncan. It isn't. This is the way to the slate mines and we take it that you don't want to go back there again so what are you doing going down this track?

**Duncan:** Ask Elizabeth. The driver gave her a turn with directions and she led us here.

**Elizabeth:** No. I had no idea that the viaduct would lead us here. You led us to the viaduct and therefore it's your fault that we ended up here. You took the wrong way, not me.

**Duncan:** Did not!

**Elizabeth:** Did too!

**Duncan:** Did not!

**Elizabeth:** Did too!

_Rheneas and Skarloey watched as the two of them bickered back and forth until finally, Skarloey blew his whistle loudly. Duncan and Elizabeth stopped at once to look at him._

**Skarloey:** Now, I know that neither of you agree with one another on which way to go but maybe I can tell a way in which might get you there but the both of you must come to an agreement on which direction to take.

**Duncan:** So what's yer suggestion then?

**Skarloey:** Well, you've obviously passed the station named after me where the Refreshment Lady holds her tearoom and you went past the Castle and over the viaduct.

**Rheneas:** And ended up at here which leads to the slate mines. Maybe it is best that you two agree on which directions to take from now on and be careful too. We're taking these trucks back to the Blue Mountain Quarry.

**Duncan:** But which way do you think we should go?

**Skarloey:** Well, if my methods are correct, I would go back across the viaduct and past the Castle and my station until you reach a set of points. I will leave it at that, Duncan. Make sure you do your best. Goodbye.

(Skarloey and Rheneas chuff away)

_Duncan sighed. He knew he had been foolish and so he took a deep breath and apologized to Elizabeth._

**Duncan:** I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Elizabeth. So if we're going to get to the SteamWorks, I think it's best that we agree do directions and take Skarloey's advice.

**Elizabeth:** That's alright, old chap. Off we go now.

_Duncan's fireman looked back as his driver drove them back the way they went…back across the viaduct_

(Duncan chuffs backwards over the viaduct)

…_and back past the Sodor Castle…_

(Duncan chuffs backwards past the lake by the Sodor Castle)

…_and past Skarloey Station…_

(Duncan chuffs backwards through Skarloey Station, whistling to Peter Sam, who whistles back at him)

…_until finally, they reached the set of points where they started from. Duncan sighed._

**Duncan:** Okay, Elizabeth. I believe that we should take the way through the tunnel. Do you agree?

**Elizabeth:** Yes, Duncan.

**Duncan:** Good then. Off we go.

_And so Duncan chuff back down the mountainside and towards the tunnel, chuffing right through it. This time he did not try to rock and roll as he went through and out through the other side and they managed to make it through the tunnel without any troubles at all._

**Elizabeth:** (teasingly) How was THAT for a tunnel than, Duncan?

**Duncan:** Just fine. Sodor Steamworks, here we come.

_The line took Duncan and Elizabeth down by the Lakeside Station where Duncan stopped again._

**Duncan:** Well, Elizabeth. How much farther do we are now?

**Elizabeth:** Not that far, young man. Let's keep going, shall me?

_Duncan whistled happily as he took Elizabeth out of the station and the two of them were away from the Skarloey Railway indeed as they stopped at Crovan's Gate station._

**Duncan:** We made it!

**Elizabeth:** Thanks to me!

**Duncan:** No, thanks to me! I got us here.

**Elizabeth:** With my help of course.

**Duncan:** We agreed on every direction so I don't know what yer talking aboot.

**Elizabeth:** I was the one who got us here.

**Duncan:** No, you weren't!

**Elizabeth:** Yes, I was!

**Duncan:** No, you weren't!

**Elizabeth:** Yes, I was!

_Edward chuffed into the station and stopped by the next platform. He heard the commotion and all he could do was laugh._

**Edward:** I just came down from the Blue Mountain Quarry to check on The Fat Controller myself and Rheneas and Skarloey told me about you two agreeing to work together with getting here. So instead of quarrelling, just come to a final agreement that you got yourselves here together because the mechanic at the Steamworks is waiting for you two.

**Duncan:** Oh, yes. Right away, Edward.

**Elizabeth:** Come on, old chap. Let's get to that shed and get me repaired immediately. Sir Topham does not like to wait to run his railway again you know.

(Duncan pulls Elizabeth on the flatbed into the Steamworks)

_And so Duncan took Elizabeth to the Steamworks where she was unloaded and the mechanic got to work on her right away. Duncan waited patiently as this happened._

(The mechanic working on Elizabeth as Duncan waits beside her)

_And by sundown, Elizabeth was repaired and ready to go. She was then loaded back on the flatbed and Duncan was coupled up._

**Duncan:** Are ya ready to go, Elizabeth?

**Elizabeth:** Yes, Duncan. I'm ready.

_Duncan whistled loudly as he pulled Elizabeth out of the Steamworks. Victor called after them._

**Victor:** Both of you be careful now, my friends!

_Duncan and Elizabeth chuffed through Crovan's Gate and back up the mountainside. It took them until dark to reach the Blue Mountain Quarry where all of the other engines were waiting in the sheds. The Fat Controller and The Thin Controller were waiting by the shed, smiling._

**Percival:** So it seems that the two of you have come to an agreement about directions after all. Merrick, unload Elizabeth immediately.

_And so Elizabeth was unloaded from her flatbed and lifted safely back onto the roads. The Fat Controller jumped into her cab and she honked loudly and stopped by Duncan, who was sitting in the birth on the right end of the shed._

**Elizabeth:** Thanks for an adventurous day, my good friend.

**Duncan:** Thank YOU, Elizabeth. I wouldn't have gotten the job done without your remarks.

_All of the narrow gauge engines laughed and so did Elizabeth, who rolled safely on home. And as the moon shone brightly over the Blue Mountain Quarry, Duncan started telling all of his friends about his day's adventure._


	2. Paxton Proves A Point

**Short Synopsis: James is stereotypical against diesels, believing that they give the whole Island a bad reputation. He is dismayed when having to work with Paxton but soon comes to learn from Paxton that some diesels are not that bad after all.**

**Moral: you can't judge a book by it's cover**

(Scene starts with Norman and Sidney at the repair yard)

_The sun shone beautifully over the Island of Sodor and all the steam engines were working hard)_

(Thomas, with Annie and Clarabel, passes by Duck with a goods train)

_Everyone, except for Percy and James. They were in need of slight repairs but Norman and Sidney arrived there first._

(Percy whistles as he and James arrive at the repair shed beside Norman and Sidney)

**Percy:** Good morning, Norman. Good morning, Sidney.

**Norman**

**And** Morning, Percy. Morning, James.

**Sidney:**

(James sighing and looking away)

_James took no notice of either Norman or Sidney. James had a lot of friends on Sodor but wasn't so keen on being friends with the diesel engines._

**James:** I hope that both of you are repaired any time now. Percy and I have work to do.

**Percy:** No need to be rude to them, James. They were only being friendly.

**James:** Friendly, you say, Percy. Well, in my case, one diesel is as bad as another and these two are just followers of Diesel himself.

**Norman:** (whispering to Percy and Sidney) Is it just my red paint or does that James have too more puff then smoke stoked up in his funnel?

**Sidney:** Well, maybe, Norm, it might be…

**James:** Oh, would the both of you just rid yourself of your devious tricks and stop influencing Percy on what steam engines can be like? He may be under the impression that we are not that sophisticated after all.

**Percy:** I believe, James, that they were just discussing the possibility that your beliefs may be influenced by Diesel himself.

**James:** Don't be silly, Percy. And don't start acting like it's not everyday that your typical diesel creeps into your yard, flatters you and then talks stuff and nonsense about you behind your back to the trucks.

(Norman and Sidney look confused)

**James:** Believe me. "Rusty red scrap iron" was too much of a joke at an engine's expense for those troublesome trucks to come up with. But the idea of a devious diesel like them all going around and gossiping to the trucks, it must an engine sick to his boiler.

_Percy and the diesels just ignored James as he spoke and it wasn't long before Norman and Sidney were fixed and ready to get to work._

**Norman:** Ready, Sid?

**Sidney:** Ready, Norm.

**Norman**

**And** (chuffing out of the repair yard, honking) Goodbye, Percy.

**Sidney:**

_Percy whistled goodbye as the men got to work on him and James._

**James:** Oh, Percy. Don't waste your steam saying goodbye to oily diesels.

**Percy:** I believe that there is only one oily diesel on this Island who gives his fellow engines a bad reputation…

**James:** It's those smelly diesels, Percy, that give this Island a bad reputation and I wouldn't work with them even if I had to help them manage a line of troublesome trucks.

**Percy:** Huh?

**James:** Just a figure of speech, Percy.

_Just then, The Fat Controller arrived in Winston._

(Winston honks as he stops outside the repair yard)

**Topham:** Percy and James, once you are repaired, I want you two to report to the Shunting Yards to help Thomas and Rosie keep the trucks in order.

**Percy:** Yes, sir.

**James:** (sighing to himself) Anything's better then working with smelly diesels.

**Topham:** Oh, and Diesel and Paxton will be there help to.

_James was shocked._

**James:** Pardon me, sir?

**Percy:** Oh, yes, sir. Paxton's a really good shunter. He's probably one of the most useful diesel engines I know.

**James:** Oh, please, don't make me boiler sick, Percy. Paxton may be different then most diesels but he has a silly way of doing things and that's what compares to the other diesels in general.

**Topham:** Right, well, I have a railway to run and I must go. Remember, the both of you must report to the Shunting Yards immediately after your refit…

**James:** Yes, sir. Percy and I know exactly what to do.

_The Fat Controller did not like James' tone of voice and looked at him sternly. Then he spoke severely to him._

**Topham:** My mother the Dowager is arriving on Sodor this afternoon and you, James, are to take us to meet the Earl at Ulfstead for tea. Unless you want Percy to do this while YOU take the mail run instead, I suggest that you mind your attitude, James. Not only towards me but towards your peers in the Shunting Yards. If I hear of one mishap from you today, then you will not be taking me or my mother anywhere and you will spend the night getting the mail delivered in Percy's place. Have I made myself clear?

**James:** (stuttering) Um…y-y-y-yes, sir.

**Topham:** (hops inside Winston) Good. All in time, you two. I'll be expecting a good report from the manager this evening once the job is complete. I'll be off now. Come on, Winston.

(Winston honks and goes back and forth a few times before The Fat Controller has him going backwards again)

**Winston:** Early days, Sir.

**Topham:** (sighing) Yes, Winston. Early days.

(Winston drives out of sight, honking)

_It wasn't long before Percy and James were repaired and on their way to the Shunting Yards._

(Percy and James exit the repair yard and are next chuffing along the line to the Shunting Yards)

_Once along they were chuffing along the line to the Yard, Percy took a deep breath to ask James a very curious question._

**Percy:** Um, James, what is it that you actually have against diesels?

**James:** Well, Percy, for one thing, they lack in common sense and have a personality that differs from no other of their type. As for us steam engines, you, Percy, are a tank engine who shunts trucks…

**Percy:** But so do diesels…

**James:** Yes, yes, but the only difference that you and I have is that you're a little tank engine like Thomas who shunts trucks but also pulls coaches like me and Gordon. Nothing that a smelly diesel could do. And I am a special mixed traffic engine who pulls all sorts of goods as well as coaches. The only thing diesels can do is shunt coaches and pull trucks. Or in their case, bump them around all day and cause trouble.

**Percy:** I guess, you're right, James. But some diesels aren't that bad…

**James:** (scoffing) Percy, this conversation is over. We're almost there and I want to get the trucks in line because the sooner we do that, the sooner I can go to pick up the Dowager and I won't have to pull any silly mail carriages.

**Percy:** (sighing) Whatever you say, James.

_Soon, the two engines arrived at the Shunting Yards where Thomas and Rosie were busy pushing trucks about. Duck and Oliver shunted them into place._

(Duck and Oliver whistle)

**Duck:** Hello, Percy. Hello, James.

**Oliver:** I'm guessing you two are here to help us while Thomas, Rosie, Paxton and Diesel shunt trucks about.

**Percy:** Yes, we are.

**James:** (sighing) Yes, unfortunately.

_Duck was confused._

**Duck:** What's wrong with you today, James?

**Percy:** Oh, he's not excited about working with Diesel and Paxton.

**Oliver:** Why not?

**James:** Oh, do I really have to spit this out again to you engines? Diesels are all the same. Devious and conniving and will get you into a lot of trouble when you have the chance to work with them.

**Diesel 10:** (racing into the yard across from James) Not to say any better about you steam engines of course. If it were for me, you'd all be nothing but useless scrap!

**Duck:** Don't you have your own work to do, Diesel 10?

**Diesel 10:** Yes, I'm afraid I must report back to the DieselWorks to check on my fellow diesels and they are working much harder then you steam engines from the way I've seen it. I'd rather be at the DieselWorks then around you puffballs anyway. Later.

(Diesel 10 cackles as he races out of the Shunting Yards)

**James:** Well, what did I tell you? Are they just rude or what?

**Duck:** Not all of them. Just some of them as I know of from my own experiences with one. Paxton's not so bad however.

**James:** Don't be silly, Duck. He causes just as much mischief as the rest of them.

(Diesel rolls behind Percy and biffs him hard, causing him to roll his eyes)

**Percy:** (glaring) Watch yourself, Diesel!

**Diesel:** Oh, I'm sorry. You were blocking my way, you silly steamie! (chuffing away)

(Paxton puffs between Duck and Oliver)

**Paxton:** Wow, you'll never believe what just happened. I was shunting these trucks into a siding and they just pulled me along until they reached the buffers. Thank god a break van was there to stop them.

_James scoffed at Paxton and decided to get a little sarcastic._

**James:** Oh, really, Paxton? Did they pull you into that siding or did you biff them hard enough for them to carry you along?

**Oliver:** (sighing) That's enough, James. Anyway, Thomas and Rosie are waiting for you with several trucks to shunt so I suggest that you and Percy get to work before the manager arrives.

_So Percy and James went straight to work and soon they were busy shunting trucks with Thomas and Rosie. But James complained nonstop about diesels._

**James:** Smelly diesels! Why should we have to work with any of them?

_Thomas and Rosie just ignored him and went about their work. Just then, Stanley arrived with another long line of trucks._

(Thomas and Rosie shunting trucks about while Stanley chuffs in with another line of trucks)

**Stanley:** Good afternoon, everybody.

_Thomas and Rosie were exhausted but responded anyway._

**Thomas:** (panting) Good afternoon, Stanley.

**Rosie:** (panting) Oh, hey, Stanley.

**Stanley:** You two looked tired and troubled. Is something wrong?

**Thomas:** (panting) Wrong? What? No. Not at all. Rosie and I were just…

(James whistles as he chuffs past)

**James:** Careful, everybody. Two more oily diesels are passing through the Shunting Yards.

(Den and Dart chuffing in with a load of pipes)

_But it was just Den and Dart with a load of pipes._

**James:** What's the matter, Den and Dart? Are those pipes too heavy for you?

**Den:** Those Ironworks Diesels 'Arry and Bert overloaded our flatbed with pipes. It's a good thing the workmen sensibly tied them down before we could go.

**Dart:** What he means to say is, we're exhausted and…

**James:** Well, that gives you no reason to dawdle about the Shunting Yards. It's not like Diesel and Paxton working here is bad enough as it is, right?

_Confused, Den and Dart chuffed further down the track and away from the Shunting Yards with their load of pipes. Stanley was confused._

**Stanley:** What was that all about, James?

**James:** Isn't it obvious, Stanley? I've had enough with those dizzy diesels for one day. Now I've got trucks to sort out so I can sooner get back to my coaches. Goodbye. (whistles and chuffs away)

**Thomas:** He's just a big bossy boiler.

**Rosie:** I think, Thomas, that it's time we taught James a little lesson but how?

**Stanley:** I agree with you two that James is being a little stereotypical…

**Thomas:** Pfft, a little?

**Stanley:** …but the more we ignore it, the sooner we can get our work done.

_So Thomas and Rosie just went back to their work while Stanley chuffed further into the Shunting Yards to meet Percy._

**Stanley:** Need some help there, Percy?

**Percy:** (panting) Yes, please, Stanley.

(Percy and Stanley shunting trucks around the yard)

_And so Percy and Stanley got to work right away at shunting their own trucks but their work was rudely interrupted._

(James whistling as he chuffs into view)

**James:** I've got coaches to pull now. Be careful, you two, that those diesels don't biff you.

_And he chuffed away. Stanley sighed and Percy angrily let off steam._

**Stanley:** I have to agree that James' constant ranting about diesels has got to stop.

**Percy:** I've been listening to it all afternoon. James thinks he's wise but he's just a big bossy boiler.

(Thomas whistles as he chuffs into view)

**Thomas:** Which is why I have a plan. I'll get Rosie. You two get Duck and Oliver and we'll meet shortly before James comes back from pulling coaches. (chuffs away)

_And so it was arranged. Percy and Stanley spoke with Duck and Oliver while Thomas spoke with Rosie._

(Next scene cuts to Thomas, Percy and Rosie facing Duck, Oliver and Stanley)

_Later, the engines gathered in the siding for an indignation meeting. Thomas spoke first._

**Thomas:** All this grumbling from James is spreading bad atmosphere in the yard, isn't it?

**Oliver:** Earlier on today, he made fun of Paxton having two cabs and then boasted how important it was for him to finish work here so he could take coaches again.

**Duck:** Much agreed, you two. When I worked at Paddington Station, I know an engine called King James I.

**Stanley:** King James I?

(Flashback of King James I with a scrap model of Henry)

**Duck:** (as flashback occurs) Yes. And he was also full of his own importance but he didn't have the stuck-up attitude that we see from James everyday.

**Percy:** It's been a while since you told me that story, Duck.

**Duck:** You were the first engine I told, Percy because you were my first friend here.

**Rosie:** So what are we going to do about James?

**Thomas:** He'll be back with the coaches soon.

(Donald and Douglas two-tone whistle as they arrive in the yard next to Duck)

_Just then, the Scottish twin engines Donald and Douglas arrived._

**Donald:** Good afternoon, you all.

**Douglas:** What would engines like ya be doing gathered up here?

**Percy:** We're tired of James' constant ranting about diesels. Wouldn't you two agree?

**Donald:** Aye, Percy, aye. Funny you bring that up.

**Douglas:** Because we are tired of it too. The windbag thinks he knows everything about every engine.

**Stanley:** We just need a clever plan to show him that some diesels aren't that bad after all.

**Donald:** Aye, well, these trucks are very troublesome.

**Douglas:** Yes. All the way here.

_This gave Thomas a very cheeky idea._

**Thomas:** How about we suggest James to take these trucks back to the coal depot?

_The engines all whistled with delight. They thought this was a grand idea._

(Diesel secretly eavesdrops on the engines conversation and chuffs away)

_But someone else also had a plan and it was a very devious plan indeed. After the engines went back to work, Diesel spoke to the trucks that the twins had left at the yard._

(Diesel chuffs slowly beside the trucks)

**Diesel:** I understand you all like jokes, do you? I like your jokes. You've made good jokes about me in the past. But remember, James, that Rusty Red Scrap Iron?

_The trucks laughed and laughed and laughed._

**Trucks:** Yes, Diesel. We do.

**Diesel:** Well, has he got a joke about you now? And it seems to be about you.

_The trucks listened carefully._

**Diesel:** He thinks you're all silly and that he can manage every last one of you. What have you got to say to that?

**Truck #1:** Let's pay him out!

**Truck #2:** Yeah, and show him how much he can handle us after all.

(Diesel cackles as he chuffs away)

**Diesel:** Good luck with that, then.

(Paxton chuffs beside Diesel, facing him)

**Paxton:** Good luck with what, Diesel?

_Diesel did not want Paxton to get suspicious._

**Diesel:** Oh, um nothing, Paxton. I wish talking with the trucks and wishing them luck with their journey back to the coal depot.

_And he lurked slowly away. Paxton was a little confused but believed Diesel and went about his work. It wasn't long before James arrived back from Brendam Docks and meet Thomas and Duck in the yard._

**James:** Hello again, you two.

_Thomas and Duck whistled back at James, ready for their plan to be put into action._

**James:** I've just came back from picking the Dowager and bringing her to The Fat Controller at Knapford. Later, I will bring them to Ulfstead Castle for tea with the Earl and…

**Thomas:** So, James. Are you ready to shunt trucks again?

**James:** Yes, I am. Has the manager got a special for me.

_Thomas and Duck looked at each other. Their trick was ready._

**Duck:** I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking those trucks next to you, James. They need to be bought straight back to the coal depot.

_James thought for a moment._

**James:** Will I be back in time to bring The Fat Controller and his mother to tea?

(the yard manager walks into view)

**Manager:** Yes, you will, James. The coal depot is not that far away. It will take two engines to get there though. It's a heavy train and those trucks look very troublesome from the way I see it.

_Thomas and Duck looked at each other with a very good idea in mind to get the better of James._

**Duck:** May we suggest a diesel shunter, sir?

**Thomas:** Yeah, like Paxton?

**Manager:** What a good idea.

_The engines spoke too soon as Paxton arrived._

**Paxton:** Oh, I'd love to take these trucks to the coal depot. When do I start?

**Manager:** Immediately, Paxton. You will work as a back engine with James in the front.

**Paxton:** Yes, sir. Right away, sir.

_And Paxton chuffed backward towards the points, ready to push the trucks forward. James sighed with disapproval. Thomas and Duck chuckled slightly. Their plan was working. James looked over to him._

**James:** Is there something funny here?

**Thomas:** No.

**Duck:** Oh, no.

**Thomas:** Not at all. Duck was just telling me a funny joke about his Great Western heritage.

**Duck:** Oh, was I, Thomas? Hopefully you don't find much funny about the Great Western way of doing things.

**Thomas:** Oh, no, not at all, Duck.

(Thomas and Duck laugh loudly)

**James:** Right, well, you two continue with your silly jokes and I've got work to do.

_And James, as to make himself clear, backed down on the trucks and bumped them crossly._

**Truck #1:** Oh, oh. Diesel was right.

**Truck #2:** We'll show him.

_But James had too much on his mind to hear what the trucks were saying and neither did Paxton hear the trucks as he buffered up to the break van._

**Paxton:** Are you ready up there, James?

**James:** I was ready way before YOU, Paxton.

_And so the two engines set off. Thomas and Duck were relieved that their plan had work._

**Duck:** He won't last five minutes with those trucks, won't he, Thomas?

**Thomas:** Only five minutes and he'll be begging for Paxton's help.

_But nothing so far happened as the two engines foretold. James was in such a hurry that he wasn't exactly watching where he was going._

**Paxton:** Um, pardon me for asking, James. But could you pay a bit more attention to where you are going?

**James:** You're a complete fool, Paxton. The sooner we got the coal depot and back, the soon I'll be back with The Fat Controller and the Dowager to take them to tea.

**Paxton:** That sounds like a special job. You seem like a really important engine, James…

**James:** Oh, don't flatter me with all your stuff and nonsense, Paxton. I'm a special mixed traffic engine and I don't take advice from silly diesels like you.

(James and Paxton pass through Henry's Tunnel)

_Paxton felt hurt. He thought he was friends with all the steam engines but James seemed like an exception. James' driver spoke up._

**Driver:** Alright, James. We're heading towards Gordon's Hill. Put on your brakes or the trucks will beat you before you know it.

**Paxton:** Oh, please, James. Could I look after these trucks for you?

**James:** No, Paxton! You may not! I would not like you biffing and bumping these trucks, especially when we get to the top! You'll cause havoc like the rest of you oily diesels would!

_Paxton said nothing else. He was a little too naïve to stand up to James and tell him he was wrong but it was no use. James was too puffed up in his smoke box and just waiting for his most special job of the day to come. It wasn't long before the two engines came to Gordon's Hill. James started to climb, the trucks rattling and laughing behind him. James bumped them hard which made them cross._

**Truck #1:** Now's the time to pay this steaming scrap iron back!

(James chuffs towards the top of the hill)

**Truck #2:** Now, shall we do it?

**Truck #3:** No, no, not yet.

_Paxton heard everything that the trucks were saying._

**Paxton:** Um, James…

**James:** (sighing angrily) What, Paxton?

**Paxton:** These trucks are about to play a trick on you.

**James:** (as he reaches the top and sighs) You smelly diesels never stop, do you?! I'm not falling for one of your devious tricks today, Paxton!

_Suddenly, the trucks pulled away and the coupling snapped, sending Paxton and the trucks downhill._

**Paxton:** Woah! Jaaaaaaaames!

**James:** Oh, no!

_James chuffed quickly downhill to catch up with the trucks._

**James:** What have I done? Paxton was right! These trucks really are trouble!

**Paxton:** (as he chuffs past Gordon) Woahhhhhhh!

**Gordon:** Woah, slow down, Paxton. It's not like you're pulling the express like me.

**Paxton:** (wailing) I'm out of control, Gordonnnnnn!

(Next scene cuts to Spencer taking on water with his special coach behind him)

_Spencer was having a drink of water by the water tower. He was taking the Duke and Duchess to Ulfstead Castle._

**Paxton:** Woah! Look out, Spencerrrrrr!

**Spencer:** Rattle my pistons! Paxton, why are you so out of control?

**Paxton:** I can't stoooooop!

**Spencer:** Hmm, for a diesel shunter, he is sure is fast.

_Paxton raced faster down the line with the trucks. In the brake van, the guard struggled with the lever but the train was going so fast that the wind made it harder for him to stop it. It wasn't long before Paxton neared a signal box._

(Paxton stops by the signal box)

**Paxton:** Quick, quick, runaway train!

_Quickly, the signalman switched the points and the train diverged into a siding. The guard was finally able to push the lever down bringing the train to a complete stop._

**Paxton:** Phew. Stopped at last.

_Just then, James chuffed in._

**James:** (whistling) Is everyone alright?

**Guard:** (running beside the signalbox) Yes, thanks to Paxton.

**James:** (confused) P-p-paxton?

**Paxton:** Yes, James. I warned the signalman.

**Signalman:** And he prevented a serious accident.

**James:** Hmm, well in that case…

_Presently, the engines heard a horn coming from down the track. It was Winston. The Fat Controller was on board._

(Winston pulls up beside Paxton with The Fat Controller inside)

**Topham:** James! Paxton! What in the name of Sodor is going on, here?!

**Paxton:** Um…well…you see, sir…we…

**Topham:** Don't get all innocent and smooth-talking around me, Paxton! You were the back engine from the looks of it and it seems that you are totally incapable of handling trucks! In fact, you owe James an apology for allowing the trucks to break away!

_James felt terrible. He realized now that Paxton was trying to help and now he had to bring himself to make it up to Paxton and own up for him. Paxton took a deep breath but before he could say anything, James spoke first._

**James:** No, sir. No, Paxton. I'm sorry.

**Topham:** You, James? But you were pulliing the train and I did get a good report about you from the yard manager. How could you have possibly…?

**James:** Paxton tried to warn me about the trucks when we reached Gordon's Hill. It seems that they were up to no good at all as it was. I, sir, owe Paxton an apology. I am sorry, Paxton. I know tried to warn me and I just ignored him because I thought he was just another silly diesel up to his old tricks. It seems that he warned the signalman in time to diverge these trucks into the siding.

_The Fat Controller looked hard at the signalman, then down at the guard then across to Paxton, who smiled._

**Topham:** How do I know that James isn't only trying to cover up for Paxton? Is this what really happened, guard?

**Guard:** Yes, sir. I saw Paxton warn the signalman with my own eyes.

**Topham:** Signalman, what do you have to say to this?

**Signalman:** I say you have yourself here a really reliable young diesel.

**Topham:** I see. But what do you think it was that provoke those trucks then? You two engines were supposed to keep an eye on them. When was the last either of you saw them in the Shunting Yards?

**Paxton:** Well, sir, I saw Diesel chuffing away from them and…

_Just then, Diesel chuffed past, honking his horn._

**Topham:** Stop, Diesel!

(Diesel stops and backs down beside Winston)

**Diesel:** What's all the commotion here, sir?

**Topham:** Don't tell me you've been gossiping to the trucks again.

**Diesel:** Oh, no, sir.

**Trucks:** Than who asked us to bump James?

**Topham:** (looking sternly at Diesel) Oh, I wonder.

_Diesel was embarrassed. _

**Topham:** Hmm, well in that case, I must have misjudged you, Paxton and I'm sorry. As for you, James, unless you still want to take me and my mother to tea with the Earl, I suggest you listen carefully to Paxton and get these trucks to the depot and loaded up at once.

**James:** Yes, sir. Right away, sir. (begins to chuff before stopping) Uh, oh.

**Paxton:** What is it, James?

**James:** I, um, almost forgot the guard.

**Paxton:** I just saw the guard go back inside the break van, James. What is it?

**James:** Um, nothing, Paxton. (chuckles slightly) Let's go. (tries to chuff again but stop)

**Paxton:** Oh, James, if there is something wrong with you, just say it.

_James sighed and took the courage to tell Paxton what his problem was._

**James:** Oh, Paxton, it seems that I was such in a hurry to bring The Fat Controller and the Dowager to tea that I forgot to take on coal and now I am out of it.

**Paxton:** Oh, well, why didn't you say so then? I'll help you out.

**James:** Really?

**Paxton:** Yes, of course. You owned up to me and you were honest about it and now I will help you. That's what friends are for, right?

**James:** Well, okay then.

**Topham:** Good. Maybe then Diesel will be your back engine behind the break van and away from the trucks where he can't communicate with either of them. (Diesel groaning) Well, I better go check on my other engines. See you later.

**Winston:** Bye, James. Bye, Paxton. (rolls out of sight)

_In no time at all, Paxton buffered down on the trucks and chuffed up in front of James before being coupled up to him and then he was coupled up to the trucks. Soon they were all ready to go._

(Paxton and James chuff away from the signalbox on their way to the coal depot with Diesel serving as a back engine behind the train)

_Once the engines reached Gordon's Hill, Paxton put on his brakes and pulled James and the trucks up the hill._

**James:** Come on, Paxton. You can chuff faster then this from the way I see it.

**Diesel:** No, he can't, he's just a diesel shunter.

**James:** He's no more of a shunter then you are, Diesel. So give him a chance, will you?

_Diesel stayed silent. Paxton pulled hard. The train got heavier and heavier but finally, they reached the top of the hill and surged down. The trucks tried to push but both of the engines were so heavy that they weren't given the chance this time._

(Paxton, James and Diesel reach the coal depot with the trucks)

_Soon, Paxton, James and Diesel arrived at the coal depot and Paxton pulled James under the coal hopper and waited as he took on coal. After that, the two engines got all the trucks filled up with coal and they were ready to bring them back to the yard, which they did._

(James, Paxton and Diesel arrive back at the Shunting Yards)

**James:** Thank you, Paxton. I wish all diesels could like you.

**Paxton:** Then what was it that you had against at the start than, James?

**James:** I thought I knew all about diesels from thinking about incidents that have occurred with Devious Diesel himself.

_Diesel pretended he hadn't heard and chuffed silently away._

**James:** Um, Paxton, would you like to take The Fat Controller and the Dowager to tea with me?

**Paxton:** Sure, I would, James. Let's go.

_James smiled as he and Paxton chuffed away. James backed down on a gleaming shiny silver coach and Paxton buffered up to it. They were both coupled on and left the Shunting Yards._

(Next scene cuts to Knapford Station with The Fat Controller and Dowager Hatt waiting on the platform)

**James:** Hello, sir. Hello, mum.

**Dowager:** Hello, James. Who is that friendly-looking diesel behind the coach there?

**James:** Sir, dowager, ma'am, this is my new friend Paxton. And he is here is to make help make sure the journey is safe and that I take all the right directions to Ulfstead.

**Topham:** I see. It's nice to see that you two have gotten along rather nicely. Come on now, mother.

**Paxton:** Hope in, sir. Dowager, mum.

**Dowager:** Oh, what a splendid young diesel, eh, Bertram?

**Topham:** Yes, indeed, mother.

(The Fat Controller and The Dowager hop inside the coach and James pulls away)

_James didn't mind if the Dowager made no comment on his paintwork. In fact, she had done so several times before._

(Next scene cuts to Ulfstead Castle with the Earl, the Duke and the Duchess waiting on the platform)

_Soon James and Paxton arrived at Ulfstead Castle where the Earl, the Duke and the Duchess were waiting. As The Fat Controller and his mother exited the coach, he spoke to James._

**Topham:** You can go home now, James. Spencer will take me and my mother home.

**James:** (whistling) Yes, sir.

_ Spencer couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Paxton at the back._

**Spencer:** Pump my pistons, James. How ever did The Fat Controller get you to work with a diesel.

**James:** It seems, Spencer, that some diesel engines are not all that bad and I've got my new friend Paxton here to prove it. Goodbye.

_And James and Paxton puffed away. Spencer couldn't believe what he had heard._

(Next scene cuts to the Shunting Yards with Thomas, Percy, Rosie, Stanley, Duck, Oliver, Donald and Douglas waiting)

_As James and Paxton arrived back at the Shunting Yards, the engines were waiting. Paxton backed off from the train and chuffed up beside James. The engines watched with awe as James took a deep breath._

**James:** (sighing) Paxton, I'm sorry, I wasn't kind to you. You're actually a really good friends. Could you forgive a stuck-up engine like me?

**Paxton:** No, James. Under no circumstances. Ha. Just kidding. (chuckles)

_James laughed along with Paxton and the other engines, no matter how embarrassed he felt. He blushed a deep shade of red._

**Donald:** Aye, James. Why is yer face is redder then yer paintwerk?

**Douglas:** Did a diesel like Paxton make you feel all hot and bothered?

_The twins laughed and laughed but James knew they were just pulling his wheels._

**James:** Um, no. In fact, Paxton has been a very good friend of mine as the day progressed.

**Thomas:** But we thought you didn't like diesels.

**James:** Well, now I realize that some of them are not that bad after all.

**Duck:** See, what did we tell you, James? Isn't Paxton one of them or what?

**James:** Well, sort of.

**Paxton:** Oh, it's alright, James.

**Rosie:** You can tell us what you really think.

**Oliver:** After all, it was our idea for you two to work together.

**James:** Oh, was it really?

**Percy:** Yes, James.

**Stanley:** And now that you and Paxton are getting along, why do you feel embarrassed?

**James:** I don't know. I feel that it's just one of these things where I have to prove myself that I am in the wrong but you all did the right thing because if it weren't for you, I would have never gotten over how stuck-up I was against diesels. Ah, just thinking of Devious Diesel himself kind of makes my paintwork feel bland.

**Paxton:** Whoops, there he goes again, eh, guys?

**Thomas:** Ha, ha, it was fun while it lasted.

_The engines laughed and laughed and laughed as the sun set over the Yard but James couldn't bring himself to do so. He did, however, manage to bring a slight smile to his face for his new good friend Paxton and Paxton, who was still laughing, smiled back at him. It felt good friends at last._


End file.
